Kazuya Ichinose
Kazuya Ichinose (一之瀬　一哉) (Eric Eagle) (Midfielder) Description Kazuya is childhood friends with Asuka and Haruna. However, because of an accident in his childhood, he moved away for medical treatment, leaving Haruna and Asuka to think that he died. Through rehabilitation treatment, and his love for soccer, he went to Japan to visit Haruna and became a member of Mamoru's team. Haruna describes Kazuya similar to Marmoru. Together with Mamoru and Asuka, he tries to recreate the Tri-Pegasus. Later though, in the FFI arc, he and Asuka leave hoping to play against Mamoru. During the FFI arc Mamoru, Haruna and Asuka find out that the injuries from his accident still hadn't healed and that he required another medical surgery and he won't be able to play soccer again if he pushes too far. Though Kazuya was able to play Mamoru when Inazuma Japan played against America Unicorn the team he and Asuka were on but was pulled off when he fell over due to his injury and the team lost. But Kazuya exclaimed that he had a really fun match with Mamoru even though he was taken off the team half way through the second half. Special Attacks Individual *'Spinning Shoot' - Kazuya will hand stand then spin to kick the ball. *'Flame Dance '- Kazuya will hand stand then spin with fire that covers Kazuya then Kazuya steals the ball. **'Flame Dance Remastered' and True Flame Dance - It is like his own Flame Dance but it is much more stronger. *'Spiral Shot' - Kazuya will jump the kick the ball then the ball have spiral marks that make the ball fast. *'Pegasus Shot' - Kazuya will just kick the ball, fire-like wind will appear and a Pegasus support the ball. Combination *'Tri-Pegasus' - Kazuya, Asuka and Mamoru kicks the ball at the same time then the ball sent midair covering with fire-like wind the they will fly then kick the ball again. **'The Phoenix '- Kazuya, Asuka and Mamoru kicks the ball at the same time then the ball sent midair covering with fire then the three will kick the ball. **'Final Tornado' - Kazuya, Asuka and Mamoru kicks the ball at the same time then the ball sent midair covering with fire then Shuuya will use Fire Tornado. *'Twin Boost '- Yuuto will kick the ball to Kazuya and Kazuya kick the ball back to Yuuto and Yuuto kick the ball to the goal. Sometimes for support, Yuuto kicks the ball to Shuuya and uses Fire Tornado back to Yuuto and Yuuto kicks the ball to goal. *'Emperor Penguin No. 2' - Yuuto will kick the ball then call five black penguins by whistling then follow the ball then Kazuya and Ryuugo will both kick the ball again then the penguins will still follow. Sometimes, Kazuya and Shuuya or Jirou and Daiki will both kick the ball. *'The Earth ' - All players will give their strength to Mamoru, Shuuya and Shirou then they will jump then the ball is like a drill then the ball will be covered with electricity then the three will kick the ball like a fireball then it will have wavy spikes then it will become one. *'Gran Fenrir' - Mark will release his wolf then Dylan and Kazuya kick the ball in the midair then Mark will jump to kick the ball with the wolf.